prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS22
is the 22nd episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 118th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''After being threatened by Akudaikan and pushed by Goyan, Michiru and Kaoru decide to attack Pretty Cure directly. '' Summary In Dark Fall, Michiru and Kaoru stand before Akudaikan and ask for more time. Angrily he attacks, startling everyone before stating that everyone there only exists for him and Dark Fall. The girls leave and Goyan pays them a visit and teases them. But when they get angry with him when he says they are afraid to fight because they befriended Pretty Cure. He claims to be joking afterwards and takes off. The next morning at school, Mai observes Michiru and Kaoru's desks. She recalls seeing them, but believes maybe she just imagined it. She decides not to speak to Saki about it and soon the class begins with a Math Test. Flappy happens to spot the sisters and they shoot him a look, causing him to start screaming. Saki covers him but gets scolded by the teacher for making a commotion. After school the girls head to their clubs as Flappy freaks out again. He doesn't really understand why he is doing this though, and Mai wishes to bring up Michiru and Kaoru - but to her surprise, they suddenly show up and both Mascots begin screaming. Mai is quick to take off and Saki asks if something occurred, but Michiru claims that everything is fine. Then Saki mentions that Minori would like for them to come back for another visit before asking Michiru to tutor her in English. Both girls appear genuinely touched by the requests and smile to Saki before she takes off, asking them to wait after school so that she can take them somewhere special. In Art Club, Mai is unable to focus. She keeps thinking about what she found out regarding the sisters. When school ends, Saki and Mai prepare to leave the school grounds when they spot Minori, who came with her mom to make a delivery nearby. She spots Kaoru and makes her join her to watch Saki practice. She asks Kaoru to come with her next time as well, as Mai watches the three of them from the distance. A ball comes flying towards Minori and the girls use their power to destroy the ball. Mai sees this, but Saki does not notice anything and joins them, asking if they saw the ball anywhere. After they deny knowing anything, Saki invites Mai to join them on their visit to the Sky Tree and she agrees. Upon arrival, Saki hugs it and asks the others to hug it with her. The girls seem happy by the event, and Kaoru addresses Saki with her first name, which makes her happy too. But suddenly, they recall their true mission and decide to take a chance. They take off to change into their Dark Fall form as Flappy and Choppy remark on the dark presence they feel. Quickly, Saki and Mai waste no time transforming - but they express shock when the sisters return. They start to attack them without letting them get a word in, only to stop and ask why they aren't trying to fight back. Bloom and Egret said that even if they may have kept such a big secret from them and may not be on the same side, they are their friends; no matter what. Just as the speech seems to get Michiru and Kaoru to calm down, they suddenly attack them again. Major Events *Michiru and Kaoru reveal themselves as Dark Fall generals that Saki and Mai must ultimately fight. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Goyan *Akudaikan Secondary Characters *Hyuuga Minori *Hyuuga Saori *Itou Hitomi *Outa Yuuko Trivia *This is the first episode of the season that has no Uzaina. *It is also noted that this is the first episode where Twin Stream Splash wasn't used since its debut. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes